In Paris
by Sachicolate
Summary: Allen, Yu, Lavi and Lenalee had to go in Paris for a mission. Will this change anything between any of them?
1. Chapter 1

Lenalee was hurt really bad the same goes for Lavi Allen half dead and Kanda was nowhere to be found. OK i know that you didn't understand let's go back with five days and explain.

Lenalee Lee Allen Walker Kanda Yu and Lavi need to go in Komui-san's room. When the four exorcists arrived in Komui-san's room he gave them a four of them needed to leave in Paris the next day because there were multiple Akuma attacks but we don't know were in Paris. As always Kanda disagreed to go with Allen in a mission but Lenalee calmed him down.

The next day they left and they had a reservation at a hotel with five stars. Lenalee was very happy that she had a single room not with Lavi. Allen had to sleep in the same room with Kanda and Lavi had a separate room. They were too tired to go in Paris for looking after Akuma and they went to sleep. But, Allen and Kanda couldn't sleep and started to fight. After an hour Lenalee came and yelled at them because she couldn't reason was that her room was nears theirs and they were Lenalee left they went in their beds and managed to sleep.

The second went in Est Lenalee with Allen in South and Kanda in West. When Allen went a bit further than Lenalee he found a level 3 Akuma and defeated of him Allen was full of bruises and they went said that they should wait one more day before going in North because Allen was Kanda approved and they went in their room. Allen asked Kanda if he could sleep in the same bed as him and Kanda approved.  
"Ne,moyashi do you want me to massage you back?"  
"Kanda are you OK? You sure you don't have fever?  
"No, if you won't be able to fight you will drag us down and i don't to loose the battle because you are useless."  
"Then you can."  
After Kanda finished massaging his Moyashi, Allen kissed Yu on the blushed and then he kissed Allen on the lips as payback. Even so Allen was happy.

The third day Lenalee wanted to go shopping and they went in the middle of Paris. After she finished shopping the boys had their hands full with the clothes that Lenalee was really happy because she didn't go to shopping since their last mission that was four months ago. When they went back to the hotel the boys had to look at Lenalee as she was taking out the also had three presents for received an earring, Kanda received the pair to the earring and Lavi a small bunny. Allen and Kanda asked why they had the 's answer was simple."Because i like how it looks on you too." The two of them kept the earring and went in their room. Because Allen couldn't sleep he went in Yu's was sleeping so he didn't hear Allen go in his bed. Because Allen fought that Yu's was really cute when he was sleeping. He kissed him on the lips and in that moment Yu woke he didn't open his Allen finished his kiss Yu kissed him back and because Allen was surprised Yu pushed his tongue inside Allen mouth and Allen Yu broke the kiss his face was Allen smiled and he said that he loves Kanda and Yu was happy. Then they closed their eyes because they were tired.

The fourth day the four exorcist went in North. Lavi with Lenalee went to look in shops and bars. Allen and Yu went in the town. After some hours they reunited and went in the closed zone. When they arrived there the sun was already down. But they didn't give up. In that place they found four level 2 Akuma three level 3 Akuma and one level 4 Akuma. Lenalee,Lavi and Allen fought with the forth level and the four level 2 Akumas. Yu fought with The level three Akumas. When the fight began Kanda disappeared with the Akumas. Allen defeated the 4 level Akuma but he was half dead. After one hour Kanda appeared and he was in a state that was better than Allen's. When Yu saw Allen in that state he panicked. Lenalee slapped Yu because his face was pitiful. The he regained his one that was in the best shape was Lavi so he volunteered to carry Allen to the let's get back to when I started the story.

The next day Allen woke up and saw Yu that was sleeping near him. Allen patted Kanda and in that moment he woke up. Yu's face was red because he cried so much. Kanda kissed Allen's hand and Allen smiled. Yu was happy that he saw Allen's smiling face. After five minutes Komui-san entered in the room and asked how Allen was feeling. The British exorcist almost yelled at Komui because he was in the worst shape ever. Then he calmed down. Komui asked Yu to get out of the room and he approved. Komui explained that they have to go back in London so that Bookman will look at him.


	2. Chapter 2

When the four exorcists arrived in London Allen was put in a private room for Bookman saw the condition of Allen he asked him.  
"Did you fight alone the level 4?"  
"Yes, is there a problem with that."  
"Well kind of. I heard from Lenalee that you fought with a level 3 two days before. Because of that fight your body wasn't fully recovered and now you won't be able to use your innocence for one month."  
\"But why?"  
\"Allen you used too much power when you weren't fully recovered. If you try to use it earlier than one month then you life as an exorcist is finished."  
\"OK.\"  
After that Bookman went out of the room Lenalee entered the room with a lot of Allen wasn't hungry after what he heard. Lenalee asked him what happened and Allen explained everything.  
\"Lenalee please don't tell this to Kanda OK?"  
\"Fine i'll keep it a secret from you boyfriend. Hehe..."  
"Yu is not my boyfriend!.....yet." then his face was red.  
\"So you don't deny the fact that you love Kanda?"  
\"Mmmm.... No." his face was still red.  
In that moment Lenalee started to laugh '  
\"Why are you laughing?"  
\"Cause you are an idiot. So, you love him but he isn't your boyfriend. Kanda knows that you love him?"  
\"Yeah and he loves me back ." Allen's face was even redder.  
\"Wow, Kanda loves someone. You sure he isn't drunk or sick?"  
\"Lenalee! what do you mean by that?"  
\"You know Kanda loves someone says everything. It can't be that the ice that is covering his heart melted. Well if I think about it he still didn't yell at maybe he yelled one time at Lavi. Just once."  
\" Oh yeah do you know where is Yu?"  
\"He is speaking with brother."  
\"OK, thanks."

While Lenalee was staying with Allen, Yu was with Yu was fighting with the level 3 he found the innocence. When Komui saw the innocence he understood the reason why there were so many Akuma. After he left the innocence to Komui, Yu left to Allen's room. When he entered he saw Allen with Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda saw how happy Allen was so he turned back. In that moment Lenalee dragged Lavi out of the room and left Allen with Kanda. In that moment Kanda started to cry because he left Allen alone and now he was really bad injured.  
\"Don't cry Yu, it's not your 's mine,ne?"  
"Baka, moyashi why did you fight alone?"  
\"Because...... I don't have an explanation for that."  
"Baka!! Because of that you will have to stay in bed for one 's what Bookman told me.  
\"Don't worry a month will pass by really ?"  
"Fine. Allen kiss me."  
In that moment Allen kissed Yu on his cheek then on the eye and in final he kissed him on the lips and pushed his tongue inside Yu moaned and he blushed when Allen broke the kiss. Then Allen smiled and Yu's face was red.  
\"Yu, your face is red,hehe."  
\"Don't laugh,baka."  
\"OK.\"

Then Kanda put his head on Allen's hand and kissed he fell asleep.  
Allen was happy that Kanda stopped crying and fell asleep. Allen took his hand and caressed Yu's that moment Kanda moaned and blushed but he was still asleep the fact that he blushed made Yu's face was cuter. Then the British exorcist smiled and also closed his eyes because he was tired.

AfTeR OnE MoNtH

Allen got better and he could use his innocence. While he was going at Komui-san to see if he found someone that was compatible with the innocence he found Lavi who jumped on his back and kissed him on the Kanda was on the right side of Allen he took out Mugen and cut some of Lavi's hair  
"If you touch Moyashi one more time I'll kill you." (Yu is jealous hehe)  
\"OK I'll stay , Allen! "  
\"Bye, , were you jealous? "  
\"Yeah\", then he blushed.  
"So cute. Yu look at me."  
In that moment Allen kissed Yu on his lips and didn't let Yu Allen broke his passionate kiss Kanda couldn't look in Allen face because he was red.

THE END  
Oh yeah almost forgot. The two of them remained , maybe Kanda died(never, don't want) or maybe Allen died(don't want to) or they adopted a kid. I don't know what happened after that because i am not Allen or need to ask them.


End file.
